


Demigod Parenting and Family Fun

by DeathsDagger



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsDagger/pseuds/DeathsDagger
Summary: A series of one-shots (and sometimes two-shots) of our favorite demigods as parents and how they deal with powers and teenage angst and all that jazz.





	1. The Character List

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi! This is my first published work here on AO3, I wrote some works over at fanfiction.net but I have taken an unexpected and long break from...everything. Anyways, I really want to go back to wanting to write about my favorite characters from the PJO world!
> 
> So I decided to create this new series of one-shots (two-shots) about the Seven and other several demigods’ adult lives and how they deal with their children. I spend a lot of time creating these OC’s for this fic, (and re-reading the whole Percy Jackson and Olympian series plus the Heroes of Olympus again) and I am very happy to finally put this out there!
> 
> This first chapter(s) is just a list of the characters and their children. (If you want to learn more about them please PM me so I can send you the link to my Google Sheets, I got bored and created a type of graph to list off the characteristics of these OCs.) I am really excited for this series so without a further ado, let’s meet everyone in this series.

*All the children are listed in birth order from the oldest to the youngest.

Couple: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson  
Luke Charlie Jackson  
Silena Zoe Jackson  
Sophia River Jackson  
Theseus “Theo” Grover Jackson  
Nico Orion Jackson  
Oceana Wisdom Sally Jackson

Couple: Piper McLean and Jason Grace  
Peter Troy Grace  
Cassandra “Cassie” Venus Grace  
Electra Olympia Grace

Couple: Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang  
Psyche Emily Zhang  
Balthazar Samuel Zhang  
Nicholas Julius Zhang

Couple: Calypso and Leo Valdez  
Aileen Charmaine Valdez  
Echo Esperanza Valdez  
Bishop Jason Valdez

Couple: Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll  
Donatello “Donny” Orion Stoll  
Casey Chaos Stoll  
Achilles Christof Stoll

Couple: Nico di Angelo and Will Solace  
Jace Belen di Solace  
Bianca Anastasia di Solace  
Melody Eleni di Solace  
Griffin Jayson di Solace  
Phoenix Evan di Solace

Couple: Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriguez  
Mark Derek Rodriguez  
Alexander “Alex” Gregg Rodriguez  
Aries Silena Rodriguez

Couple: Drew Tanaka and Connor Stoll  
Rose Katelyn Stoll  
Calysta Angela Stoll  
Angelo Griffin Stoll

Couple: Lou Ellen and Pollux Williams  
Castor Blake Williams  
Robert Victor Williams  
Amethyst Charisma Williams

Couple: Juniper and Grover Underwood  
Rosemary Lilly Underwood  
Cliff Flint Underwood

Couple: Poppy Lance (OC) and Cecil Markowitz  
Sarah Daisy Markowitz  
Azalea Ivy Markowitz  
Dinah Taylor Markowitz  
Oliver Roy Markowitz

Couple: Reyna Ramirez-Arellano and Leo Valdez *This is will be explained, Leo and Reyna are not together.*  
Julian Alejandro Sanchez

Couple: Reyna Ramirez-Arellano and Julio Sanchez (OC)  
Hylla Mariana Sanchez

Couple: Valentina Diaz and Paolo Montes   
Levi Isaac Montes

Couple: Nyssa Barrera and Camila Maxi (OC)  
Penelope Grace Barrera  
Camila Zoey Barrera

Couple: Sally Jackson-Blofis and Paul Blofis  
Estelle Laura Jackson


	2. Installment #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first installment is about Annabeth telling Percy that she is pregnant with their first child!

_Percy and Annabeth have been married for two years and a few months. They are 28 years old and it’s January._

 

Annabeth Jackson stared down at the white stick with two pink lines staring back at her. So many emotions ran through her body as her mind tried its best to keep up and process with what this means.

 

Firstly, her mind goes to as to how she was supposed to tell Percy. She knew that they both wanted a family and they talked about it numerous times, but to have it actually happen all at once was a bit overwhelming. She was worried that Percy would think that this was all too soon for them to have a baby or that he wasn't ready to have a child, or worse, he would change his mind when the realization of having a child finally settled with him.

 

Then she shrugged that last thought away. She remembered vividly when Percy described the way he had envisioned their family. He said that they would have a big family (something that Annabeth was a little wary about, but didn't dismiss the thought all together) with a dog and they would live in New Greece (the same system of New Rome in Camp Jupiter, though, New Greece is smaller and looked like a budding town rather than an exact replica of Greece) and live in a house that Annabeth had personally designed. She knew that Percy wasn't going to back off with the announcement of her pregnancy.

 

The second feeling that she processed was fear. She never had a mother growing up, and she wasn't that close to her stepmother either. The closest mother figure that she looked up to was Sally. How in Hades was she supposed to be a mom when she had the most strained relationship with her own and the most awkward and vain relationship with her stepmother? And the one that actually was a good maternal figure was absolutely the best one ever? How was she supposed to raise this kid as well as Sally did with Percy? She couldn't... She just couldn't. Not without Percy.

 

Oh, my gods... She thought, hastily wrapping the pregnancy test in a wad of toilet paper. She finally processed the last feeling that she was having: excitement.

 

With all the doubts and fears of money issues and being a mom, she was excited to have a child with her husband. She was super excited actually. Annabeth couldn't wait to hold her child for the first time, she couldn't wait to see them smile and laugh at the stupid and hilarious funny faces that Percy makes at them for the first time.

 

Annabeth paused with her wrapping. Her frantic mind stopped along, letting the daughter of Athena breath a little and try to think clearly. First things first, she has to tell Percy later that night. Whatever his reaction might be (but Annabeth knew in her heart that his reaction would be very positive), they would get through this together like they do with everything. Together.

 

Second of all, she needs to work out the finances now rather than later. She knew that Percy would push this back until the baby was born and then they wouldn't have time to buy the necessaries they would need. And the fact that she was the primary money bringer in this household, she would have to take maternity leave and their money flow would take a really long pause. Percy worked as a marine biologist in the mortal world which didn't bring in a lot of money because he doesn't really work out in the surf and he mostly worked as a  demigod consultant/trainer/leader for Camp Half-Blood which he does for free. She was worried that they wouldn't be able to keep their rents (they have an in the city vacation apartment and they had officially gotten Sally’s timeshare on her Montauk cabin two years ago as a wedding present) and mortgages on their house. She knew that having a child is very expensive.

 

And third of all, she needed to tell her mother, Athena, that she was going to have a child with Poseidon’s son. She knew that her mom didn't particularly approve of her marriage with Percy but she had warmed up to it after the many years of Percy having her back during quests and between the two wars. But to have a child that had Athena blood and Poseidon’s was... One in a lifetime. She was worried that Athena might resent the child because of Poseidon or worst she might not even acknowledge the child because of it. If Athena did that, Annabeth doesn't know if she could ever forgive her mother.

 

The daughter of Athena threw away the used pregnancy stick in the wastebasket and got up from the toilet. She was washing her hands and planning out everything she had to prepare for a baby when the front door to the house opened and Percy’s voice echoed throughout the house. “I'm home! Hey, Annabeth?”

 

Annabeth’s mind began to run through many sentences and sayings as to ease Percy into telling him about the pregnancy. She briefly thought she couldn't ease him in and just dropped the bomb on him but decided against it because she knew Percy well enough that he would likely pass out if she did that. The blonde shut off the sink and dried her hands, still trying to find the best way to tell her husband.

 

“Annabeth? Hello?” Percy’s voice was closer, but still slightly further away. He must be putting his coat away in the hallway closet.

 

Annabeth glanced in the mirror, her gray eyes trained on her stomach. Oh gods, she thought, was she even going to be pregnant the normal way or was she going to randomly pop out a baby in a cradle-like her mother? She had the pregnancy symptoms like any other woman and she took the test, but like was that like with Athena? Annabeth doubted it, but it was still a possibility.

 

She decided to think about that later.

 

Taking a deep breath, Annabeth looked away from the mirror and pushed open the door. The master bedroom’s door was left open and Annabeth watched as Percy walked passed, looking through a small stack of mail in his hands. She walked across the room and out into the hallway, gathering her courage and deciding that she will tell him after dinner.

 

“Hey,” She mentally patted herself on her back to having a clear voice, “how was work?”

 

Percy paused his leafing through the mail. He looked up and a smile appeared on his face, the son of the Sea God stepped forward and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Annabeth smiled back and in return, wrapped her arms around his neck, gently ran her fingers through his baby hairs. “Same. How was yours?”

 

Percy leaned down and gave her a small peck on the lips and leaned away, but they stayed like they were for a few moments, their eyes locked together and stupid dopey smiles plastered on their faces. And that was when Annabeth knew that she was just going to tell him right now, screw dinner. She was finally in a happy place in her life, no kidnapped husbands, no wars, no memory problems, no quests for a very long time, she felt the excitement from before bubbling up in her stomach.

 

“Do you remember us fighting over our first child’s sex?” Percy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, his sea greens glistening under the kitchen’s lights.

 

He took a step back but didn't step out of Annabeth’s arms. “Yeah. I said that it was going to be a boy and you said that it was going to be a girl.”

 

Annabeth made a humming sound, grinning at the cute confused look on her husband’s face. “Do you really want a boy more than a girl?”

 

Percy shrugged, “Doesn't matter to me, Wise Girl. I would run around camp naked if you were pregnant with a boy or a girl. As long as they look like me and act like you then I'm fine.”

 

“You would rather have mini Annabeth’s than mini Percy’s?” Annabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Percy matched her expression, both dropped their arms around each other as Percy moved out of Annabeth’s personal space. “Do you really think that's a good idea? Five mini Percy’s running around destroying the world?”

 

“Hold up,” Annabeth raised her hand and narrowed her eyes at her husband, “who said anything about five children?”

 

Percy grinned at her before turning around and walking to the fridge. “We agreed on a big family.”

 

“Uh, yeah. But I am not pushing out five babies for you, Seaweed Brain. Three kids is a big enough.” The blonde huffed, crossing her arms.

 

Percy made a noncommittal sound before opening the fridge and pulling out a cold plastic water bottle. He turned back towards her while he broke the seal on his bottle but didn't uncapped it.

 

“Four.” He countered her. Annabeth glared at him, stepping a daring step forward.

 

“Three.”

 

Percy shrugged and smirked at her, the daughter of Athena fumed internally before remembering that they were getting off track of what she wanted. Then she remembered what her husband that said he would do if she was ever pregnant.

 

“Three. And I'm going to take the video camera.” The blonde turned around on her heel and only made three quick steps in the direction of the hallway when her husband called out, “What? Why?”

 

Annabeth smirked, she walked out into the hallway, calling out, “Because I want to record you running around camp naked.”

 

“But why would I run around camp-”

 

Annabeth shut the door to their bedroom and had to let out a laugh that Percy still didn't connect the dots yet. She had already gotten the camera ready and was sitting on the edge of their bed when Percy threw up the door with a hopeful and excited look on his face. His sea green eyes trained her on instantly before shouting, “YOU’RE PREGNANT?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to do snippets of everyone’s reactions starting with Percy’s but then I wrote this up and was like, ‘huh, maybe I should just leave this alone.’ So, now, the snippets of everyone else is going to be next chapter then we will move on to Jason and Piper’s early and very long labor. I will see you all next in the next installment, have a great day and always stay safe.


	3. Installment #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth and Percy telling everyone else. Continues on from the first installment.

_ Annabeth is a few weeks pregnant, it’s still January. Estelle, Sally and Paul’s daughter, is eleven years old at this time. _

 

* * *

 

Sally and Paul were the first ones to know. They wanted to tell their families first and foremost and they preferably wanted to tell both of them at the same time, but Annabeth’s family couldn't fly all the way to New York until two weeks after. So, they decided last minute to tell Sally and Paul the great news. (Read: Percy almost spilled the beans as soon as they stepped into Sally and Paul’s apartment because he couldn't wait to tell his mom and stepdad.)

 

They told them during dinner, the talk was light and was filled with everyone telling stories about their lives. Percy was greatly disappointed that his younger sister, Estelle, wasn’t there and was having dinner at a friend’s house for a project. Sally reassured him that she was fine and safe until Paul had to go and pick her up. Percy immediately asked if he could join Paul to which his stepdad agreed with a chuckle.

 

Annabeth knew this time that she could hold back to after dinner to tell her in-laws of the great news but she wondered if her husband could. All throughout the dinner, Percy had this weird happy grin, which made both Paul and Sally question him throughout dinner.

 

“So,” Sally said, getting up from her seat and picked up her used plate and utensils. “What is the thing that Percy is all happy and excited for?”

 

Annabeth shot her husband a pointed look, to which the son of the Sea God had the courtesy to look sheepish. Percy cleared his throat, turning in the direction of the kitchen where his mother was already putting the used plates and utensils in the kitchen, “How did you know?”

 

Paul chuckled into his wine glass, as Sally walked back into the room with a smug smile. “You’re my son, Percy. I raised you and changed your diapers long enough to know when my son is bursting with excitement.”

 

The daughter of Athena shrugged one shoulder when Percy sends her an incredulous look. Sally chuckled and sat back down across from her daughter-in-law, grasping her wine glass with her right hand. “So? What is it?”

 

The couple looked at each other, they silently agreed that since this was Percy’s parents, Percy would have the honor to tell them that Annabeth was pregnant. The black-haired man leaned over and gave Annabeth a quick peck on the cheek, (both Paul and Sally smiled at the small and cute PDA) before turning to his mom and stepdad.

 

“Okay, so, we’re really excited to tell you guys something.” Percy’s family grinned at him, raising an eyebrow at him, “well, I guess that you guys knew that…”

 

Annabeth nudged him with her elbow, “Just tell them, Seaweed Brain.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Percy took a deep breath before smiling widely at his family, “Annabeth is pregnant.”

There was a small moment of silence before Sally launched out of her seat, a squeal of delight leaving her lips, before gently gathering Annabeth into her arms. “You two better not be pulling our leg…”

 

Annabeth let out a laugh, returning the hug, “No, no, we’re not. It’s true.”

 

While Sally started asking Annabeth about her health and how far along she was, Paul set his wineglass and got up from his seat. He walked around the table and clapped Percy on the back with a proud smile on his face. “Congratulations, Percy. Your mom’s been waiting for her first grandchild.”

 

Percy laughed, looking over to his left to see his mom giving his wife another hug. “What do you think it’s going to be? A boy or a girl?” Paul asked.

 

“A girl.”

 

“Boy.”

 

Both grandparents-to-be laughed and the family chatted about the prospect of having a little one running around before Paul’s phone rang, a call from Estelle. Percy immediately said goodbye to his mom and wife, a kiss on the cheek for both before rushing out of the apartment.

 

“He does realize that you have the keys and the car, right, Paul?” Annabeth asked, grinning when Paul shrugged his shoulders and went to get his and Percy’s jackets.

 

(Percy came back to the apartment five minutes later with a red face and with sprinkles of snowflakes on his head.)

  
  


Estelle and Annabeth’s family were next to know. The Chase family flew to New York at the request of Annabeth. Both Annabeth and Percy came up with the idea of a small tour of Percy’s mortal world workplace, to entice Annabeth’s family to come to New York during winter. It was a little hard since the twins were attending college and Frederick Chase had to pull a lot of strings to get a week of vacation time.

 

But it was all worth it when the Chase family arrived at the marine biology research center where Percy part works at, Sally pulled Percy a little ways away while Annabeth greeted her family with somewhat stiff hugs and strained smiles.

 

“Are you going to tell them today?” Percy could see the excited hopeful glint in her eyes as she glanced between Percy and the Chases’.

 

With a confirming nod, Sally let out a small squeal of delight before the mother and son rejoined everyone else.

 

Percy led both families around his workplace, keeping an arm around Estelle’s shoulders and held Annabeth’s hands with his left hand. Sally and Paul walked alongside with Susan and Frederick Chase while Matthew and Bobby walked behind everyone, taking pictures of the aquatic animals. It was after their short lunch break when Percy decided to show everyone his dolphin friend, Richie, translating the jokes that the dolphin said to the awed family. It was then when Estelle asked her brother if they could feed Richie and Percy brought out a small metal bucket of fish is when Annabeth ran from everyone with a green and sick face.

 

Frederick stepped in the direction that Annabeth ran in, calling out to her, “Annabeth, are you okay, sweetheart?” He was about to follow after her when Percy stopped him and said that he better do it before running after his wife.

 

Estelle, with a gloved hand, paused from throwing the small fish to Richie. She was at the edge of the pool, on her knees and leaned back on her heels. “Mom, is Annabeth okay?”

 

Sally and Paul briefly shared a secret look, Sally crouched down next to her daughter, smiling at her. “I don’t know, sweetie, but your brother will make sure she is okay.”

 

Bobby scrunched his face up in confusion, “I didn’t know Annie didn’t like the smell of fish.”

 

“Me either,” his twin piped up, “I mean, you’d think that she would be used to by now, being that her husband is a marine biologist and the fact that he is the son of Poseidon.”

 

Susan Chase raised an eyebrow, looking over at the direction that both Percy and Annabeth ran in. She, too, wondered when Annabeth suddenly couldn’t stand the smell of fish. She tugged her attention away and back onto Richie the dolphin, reassuring that Annabeth is in good hands.

 

Twenty minutes later, Richie got bored with being fed and started to swim around the pool, sometimes doing tricks and flips to entertain the family when the wife and husband came back. Percy was rubbing Annabeth’s back, in a soothing motion. Notably, Annabeth’s blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Frederick was immediately at Annabeth’s other side, asking if she was okay. Annabeth rolled her eyes before telling her father that she was fine and that it was must have been something that she had eaten during lunch.

“But you only had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich,” Frederick said with a deep frown, “and you never reacted like when you are around fish.”

 

Annabeth mentally cursed in her head, she wondered if her dad had figured it out or had some kind inkling but from the look that Sally and Paul were giving her told her that her dad didn’t have a clue.

 

After she had reassured her dad that she was fine and was told to stay inside for a while by Sally, Annabeth waited on a bench by the sliding door, drawing on her large H-pad Pro. Percy distracted everyone’s attention with bringing in two twin manta rays named, Mikey and Sully (yes, after the characters from Monster Inc.) and letting Matthew, Bobby, and Estelle touch them and play with Richie.

 

Two hours later, when Percy told everyone that Mikey, Sully, and Richie was feeling tired, he led back inside to where Annabeth was sitting on a bench. Estelle hopped over to the blonde, wanting to tell her about the fun things that they had done in the past two hours. She grinned, taking a seat next to her sister-in-law and began to tell the riveting tale of guiding Mikey and Sully back into their pools. By the time that their families caught up with them, Estelle started to notice Annabeth’s small winces of pain.

 

“Annabeth? Are you okay?” The smart eleven-year old asked.

 

“I’m fine... Just…” Annabeth touched her stomach with her left hand while pushing stray blonde hair away from her face.

 

Annabeth’s husband switched spots with his sister, mumbling too low for anyone to hear. Susan cocked her head to the side a little, studying the scene in front of her. The sudden throwing up reaction to fish, the specially made peanut butter and jelly sandwich at lunch while everyone else had egg salad sandwiches, and if she wasn’t mistaken, Annabeth looked somewhat bloated even though she didn’t eat a lot during lunch. It was like a light bulb went off in her head, Susan Chase let out a small grin as Percy asked if she needed ambrosia or Advil.

 

“Annabeth?” Susan asked, pulling out a small square of ambrosia from her bag and handing it over to her. “How long have you been pregnant?”

 

She ignored her husband’s indignation look, her sons’ surprised gaps, Sally and Paul’s relieved sighs and directly looked down at the couple. Percy and Annabeth looked up at her with shock, both looked like a pair of deer caught in headlights. The daughter of Athena shakily took the offered food of the gods from her stepmother, raising an eyebrow at her.

 

“How did you know?”

 

“Wait, it’s true?” Matthew asked with raised eyebrows. Susan rolled her eyes at her son, slightly backing away from the couple to give Annabeth some breathing room.

 

“It’s not hard when you know the symptoms.” Mrs. Chase said with a nonchalant shrug.

 

“Holy sh-” Bobby started to say but stopped when he remembered that Estelle was around, “Congrats, guys, I’m going to be the baby’s godfather right?”

 

“Uh, yeah right, Annie likes me better than you.”

 

While the twins continue to argue about who the baby’s godfather would be, Frederick sat down on the other side of Annabeth on the bench. The graying blonde gently touching his daughter’s hand, “You’re pregnant?”

 

The blonde architect bites her lower lip nervously before looking up at her father with a steely confident look. “Yeah, are you okay with being a grandpa?”

 

Frederick pursed his lips, pushed his glasses back up and squeezed Annabeth’s hand reassuring. “Yes, I’m very okay with being a grandpa.”

 

Susan and Sally got the twins to settle down and stop arguing then the congratulations went around and Susan asking Annabeth if she was eating healthy and recommendation to see a doctor if she cramping was to get worse. Percy felt a small tug on his sleeve, the black-haired man turned to his left and smiled down at his sister.

 

“Does this mean that I’m going to an auntie?” Estelle said with a huge smile on her face that made Percy just smile back. Her striking blue eyes bored into his sea green ones before Percy pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head.

 

“Yeah, Estelle. You’re going to an auntie.”

  
  


Somehow, Aphrodite had found out about Annabeth’s pregnancy (Annabeth knows that Piper had something to with it). The goddess of love, of course, spend the word on Olympus that her favorite couple of the century was finally having their first child. And somehow, Poseidon heard the news before Athena.

 

Which in retrospect was the better than Athena finding out before Poseidon.

 

Percy and Annabeth were walking around the Camp Half-Blood, unwary about what is happening on Olympus right now. The two were still arguing about their baby’s gender when a wind of sea breeze brushing along them and suddenly, with a small whirl of the water, Poseidon stood before them.

 

Annabeth let out a small yelp of surprise while Percy wrapped an arm around her, protectively. The black-haired man let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was just his father, but shot him a look of slight annoyance. “Dad, don’t do that! Annabeth-”

 

“Is pregnant.” Poseidon finished with a slightly angered look.

 

Both demigods suddenly looked like a pair of deer in the headlights again. There were a few minutes of silence as Poseidon stared at the pair of demigods while then they stared back at the god. They continued to stare at each other Percy slid his arm off of his wife’s waist and threw both if his arms up in the air with exasperation, yelling, “How is everyone figuring this out?’

 

This time Annabeth and Poseidon looked at Percy with slightly amused, slightly exasperated, and fully surprised looks. Percy, already used to those looks by now, dropped his arms with a sigh of frustration.

 

“Aphrodite,” Poseidon cleared his throat and gaining the attention of his son and daughter-in-law, “summoned me to Olympus to what I heard was a very important meeting about, but instead told me that my favorite son was having a child and was asking me if I somehow convinced the both of me to name your child in the name of her.”

 

“Wait,” Annabeth knitted her eyebrows together, “we didn’t tell Aphrodite anything at all, Lord Poseidon.”

 

The sea god shrugged his shoulders, he leaned to his right against his trident. His sea green swirled with a slight hurt and questioning. “After I told that Aphrodite I didn’t know Annabeth was pregnant, I rushed right here to see if it was true. Now, I want to know why my son and his wife didn’t think to tell me, the child’s grandfather, no less, that they are starting a family. Hades, I would have liked to know Aphrodite.”

 

“Lord Poseidon,” Annabeth took a deep breath, “we didn’t mean to offend you by holding the pregnancy in the dark, but we were going to tell you and my mother in a-”

 

Suddenly, Poseidon perked up suddenly. In his sea green eyes, the slight hurt and questioning washed away and was replaced with mirth and glee. He straightened up and casually exchanged his trident for a fishing pole. “Athena doesn’t know yet?”

 

The daughter of the wisdom goddess flinched mentally, just as she was going to deny the fact, Percy chose that moment to finally speak up. “Yeah, we thought it would be better to tell you than Athena.”

 

The Sea God smirked, he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as a column of fire and a sound of an owl appeared next to him.

 

“Annabeth Vivian Chase!” Athena’s scolding voice was heard before she even appeared. “Is what Aphrodite had said to me holds any truth?”

 

Athena, the goddess of wisdom, stood in mortal height. Her black locks fluttered around her as the fire that teleported her vanished. Her stormy and calculating gray eyes were trained on her daughter, completely ignoring the Sea God and his son’s presence.

 

Annabeth took a full two steps back, completely taken back as to how fast word travels around Olympus. One minute, she and Percy had to deal with Poseidon disappointment and the absolute next minute, her mother decided to join in.

 

“Mom, please,” The blonde pleaded, looking around to see if they were creating a scene or not, “Lord Poseidon is here with the same reasoning as you, please if you both let us just explain the baby situation-”

 

Again, Annabeth was cut off by her mother.

 

“Annabeth! This type of announcement should be informed to the will-be-parents’ parents, regardless of being divine or not. I thought our relationship was good enough for you to tell me about your pregnancy before that Barbie of a love goddess.”

 

Annabeth sighed in frustration, her gray eyes flashed with annoyance. “Mom, please-”

 

Athena turned towards her fellow Olympian, her gray eyes narrowed at the Sea God before turning back to her daughter with both of her eyebrows raised. “And Annabeth, really? You told Barnacle Brain before your own mother?”

 

“Perhaps, because I won’t disintegrate their spouse because of their parentage,” Poseidon said with a roll of his eyes.

 

Athena turned back to the black haired god, her eyes flashed with anger and her nostrils flared. “I will not kill your son, Poseidon. I rather not my daughter goes back to hating me again.”

 

“I never-”

 

“Oh, you’re just angry because your favorite daughter is having my son’s child. And to rub salt on that wound, they didn’t tell you first but me.”

 

“But dad, we didn’t-”

 

But Poseidon’s last comment strung a nerve in the goddess and immediately, the two gods were in a heated argument. Their children stood there, both very awkward and exasperated at the same time. Percy nudged his wife with his elbow, whispering from the corner of his mouth.

 

“Do you think they will notice if we just, like, leave?” The son of Poseidon asked, Annabeth, in return shrugged her shoulders.

 

Both Olympians turned to their children, fire in their eyes and looked like they were about to explode with anger. “Percy, please tell this BirdBrain that you will be having a girl.”

 

“Actually, dad-”

 

“And Annabeth, please tell this Kelp Head that you will be having a boy.”

 

“Mom, please-”

 

“Tell her/him!” Both Poseidon and Athena raised their voices while pointing at each other.

 

The blonde mother-will-be rubbed her hand down her cheek with held back frustration, letting her husband deal with their godly parents himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, that was the second installment! I had fun writing the last scene with Poseidon and Athena. I really wanted to show the gods as arguing in-laws, especially if those gods were Athena and Poseidon. And I badly wanted to introduce Estelle, she was super fun to write! Anyways, I love the better relationship between Annabeth and her stepmother, I believe that over the years, they grew to be civil and actually care for one another. That goes for Athena and Annabeth's relationship, I really could see Athena try to repair her relationship with Annabeth over the unseen past years after the Second Giants War.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it. The next installment will the first prompt for Pride month. I will try to keep everything vaguely present like Rick Riordan does in his books. After reading the Burning Maze, I know, there was a major character death in the book (no spoilers!) in the middle of this month, I will update the characters list back in the first chapter.
> 
> I hope you all are having a great day and is safe. I'll see all in the next installment.


	4. Installment #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First prompt for Pride Month. Sophia and her friends talk about their first kisses.

_Sophia, Cam, Nathan, Joe, Aless, and Lawrence are all around the age of seventeen._

* * *

"Welp, that movie was a bit of a letdown." Cam sighed, snatching her phone from the coffee table.

"I liked the ending," Aless said with a one-shoulder shrug.

Her girlfriend, Sophia, rolled her eyes playfully and nudged her, "You only liked the ending because Jack actually has a chance with Penny now."

Aless raised a single eyebrow with an unimpressed look. "Your point? Penny and Sam were never going to be endgame, they have no chemistry whatsoever."

"Who cares about who Penny ends up with? The whole conflict of the movie could have been avoided if Penny just listened to damn detective in the beginning." Joe grumbled.

"You're just mad that there wasn't any action," Lawrence replied, popping a popcorn into his mouth.

Joe was about to go on a rant about the movie when Cam, thankfully, intervened. The Latina tossed her phone onto her boyfriend's lap, perking up with excited energy.

"Let's take a break, who wants to play 20 questions?"

"Seriously, Cam? Do people in our generation still play that game?" Joe scoffed, completely forgotten about criticizing the movie.

Cam frowned, crossing her arms in defiance. "Yes. This game is a classic."

"Another word for old." Joe ducked when a pillow came flying at him. Lawrence caught it and dropped to the floor, giving Cam an exasperated look.

"No more throwing pillows, Cam. Remember the last time? My mom threw a huge fit and grounded me."

"Sorry." Cam apologized but she looked a little bit too distracted to actually mean it, "Come on, guys! We can even play a dirty version of the game."

"Yeah. No." Sophia immediately said, her ears turning a little pink.

Aless giggled, wrapping her arms around Sophia and hid her head in Sophia's neck. "My girlfriend's such a prude." She jokingly whispered, pressing a quick kiss on the side of Sophia's neck.

This only made Sophia's ears turn more red, making Lawrence, who was the only one who noticed them, chuckle and give Sophia a grin.

"Oh, fine," Cam said, drawing everyone back. "We'll play the clean version. Babe, you go first."

Cam poked Nathan's side, slightly turning to face him properly. Nathan wrapped an arm around Cam, raising both of his eyebrows. "Why do I have to go first? You're the one who suggested the game, Cam."

"Exactly. I suggested the game, and I have the power to pick the first victim."

"Victim?" Lawrence mouthed to Joe whose only answer was an eye roll and a half-hearted shrug.

"Okay, what exactly happened in cooking class that made us do a fire evacuation last Friday?" Cam asked, ignoring Nathan's feeble protest of being the first 'victim' of the game.

The quarterback sighed in defeat, keeping his mouth shut for a few seconds. All of his friends leaned a little closer, thinking that he was just pausing for dramatic effect. Ten seconds of silence passed without Nathan saying a word, Joe rolled his eyes and lightly pushed Nathan's shoulder. "Dude, come on, you didn't even tell me what happened."

"Because I didn't even know what exactly happened!" Nathan confessed, peaking everyone's interest even more.

"What do you mean?" Sophia asked, shifting slightly on her and Aless's pillow fort on the floor.

"Look, I was doing my work, you know, baking cake and stuff." Nathan recalled, a little bit of pink raising up on his neck, "Jennifer Ramirez, the TA, was going around since Shawcross wasn't there that day. I turned around to check on the cake in the oven then all of a sudden, the fire alarms went off. Jennifer and Vicky Sutton was trying to put out the fire from one of the microwaves, by the time they put it out, everyone in the class already turned off their ovens and all that stuff and was out the door."

A moment of silence before Cam spoke up, "Welp, that story was almost as bad as the movie."

Nathan gave her a small glare, "I'm sorry, Cam, did you want me to give you an embellished version of what happened?"

Cam scoffed, "Yeah! I thought you had something to do with it! You wouldn't talk about it!"

"It was traumatic!"

"I thought you said that the fire got put out." Sophia pointed out. Nathan huffed and rolled his eyes, everyone else chuckled and giggled at his reaction.

Cam snuggled closer to him, trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry, babe, but really? There wasn't anything juicy in that story. Which means...Lawrence, who was your first kiss?"

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Lawrence protested, sitting up and putting the bowel of popcorn on the coffee table. "You can't ask two people in a row!"

"I thought the only rule was to answer the question." Aless piped up, "unless the person doesn't want to answer it."

"Well now, there are two rules." Lawrence adjusted the blanket that was thrown over his legs. "We're all taking turns to ask a question."

There was a ripple of agreement, Cam a little reluctant. Satisfied with their compliance, Lawrence turned to Cam, smirking mischievously.

"Cam, who was your first kisses?"

"Kisses?" Joe repeated, grabbing his end of the blanket that he was sharing with Law from sliding off of his lap.

Lawrence hummed in affirmation, "Yes, plural. Who was your first kiss with a boy and a girl? And anyone else who don't follow binary genders if you want to throw them in as well."

"You couldn't come up with a better question, Law?" Cam said, looking a little disappointed.

"You were the first one to bring it up!"

The Latina considered this before shrugging and popping an M&M into her mouth. "Fair."

"So, spill Vargas." Aless probed, a very interesting look in her eyes.

"The first kiss with a boy was Henry Stevenson."

"Eighth grade, at the end of the year dance." Sophia helpfully provided.

Cam took a moment to throw another pillow at her laughing best friend. Lawrence once again exasperatedly reprimanded her for throwing another pillow.

"Henry Stevenson?" Nathan whispered after Cam settled back by his side. Cam just shrugged and replied with a little defense. "He was cute in eighth grade."

"What about your first kiss with a girl?" Lawrence asked, taking a small sip from his can of pop (as he would call it).

This time, Cam looked down at Sophia with a shit-eating grin before unhesitantly and unabashedly said, "Sophia."

At this point of the narrative, several things happened simultaneously that it was almost like the group of friends that rehearsed it. Lawrence choked on his pop, Joe dropped the small plastic container that held his kettle corn popcorn in favor to literally roll on the floor laughing. Aless looked between her red-faced and beyond embarrassed girlfriend to said girlfriend's best friend with a wide shit-eating grin that just screamed: "Ha!" Sophia stuttered out an incoherent sentence, making Joe laugh even more, and as for our dear Nathan, it took him a few seconds before what Cam had just said to process in his head.

"When?" Nathan genuinely looked confused, looking between Sophia and Cam. "You guys never said anything about that. And you tell me everything."

Cam waved her hand dismissively, already dropping the subject. "It was during our break back in early sophomore year. It wasn't that big of a deal."

Sophia sat up, giving Cam a glare. "Right, Cam. We only kissed because you didn't want to kiss Gwen!"

"It was Gwen Trinidad!" Cam shot back, throwing her arms up in the air, "We all know that she kisses and falls in love! I just wanted a kiss!"

"Okay, okay, ladies." Aless cut in before Sophia could say a retort back. She tightened her hold on Sophia a little bit, not enough to hurt but just in case Sophia would start a pillow fight. "No need to resort to a pillowy violence. How about we just move past this, yeah?"

Sophia and Cam locked eyes, nodded and settled back with their respective partners. Sophia gave Aless a thankful smile before getting drawn back to the conversation when Law spoke up.

"I kinda now want to know whose everyone else's first kisses was with." Lawrence grinned at Sophia and Cam. "I mean, I know it wouldn't be as cliche as Cam and Sophia-"

"Hey!" Both girls glared at Lawrence, who completely ignored them.

"-but like, it's interesting. I mean, personally, I never kissed a girl. But my first kiss was with a boy named Peter Grace, truth or dare at a seventh-grade birthday party."

"Was he straight?"

Lawrence shrugged, "Moved a year later, never saw that boy again...or anyone from that party."

"Was he cute at least?" Aless asked, taking Sophia's soda and taking a sip for herself. Sophia gave her a small slinky eye but Aless amended it by giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

The dancer tossed the question over in his head before settling on an 'eh,' and justified it by saying: "It was during middle school."

"Should we look him up?" Cam asked, waving her phone with a grin.

But Law shook his head, leaning back and taking Joe's hand. "Nah, I'm not all that curious."

Cam lowered her hand with a disappointed pout but perked up immediately when Joe put Nathan on the spot. "Well, it's not that bad as Nathan's."

"Dude!" Nathan exclaimed, shooting Joe a death glare. "You really got to bring that up?"

Joe shrugged, "Well, we are talking about first kisses."

"Hold up," Cam brought up her hand, glancing between the two best friends. "What happened to your first kiss, Nate?"

"You didn't tell her?" Joe asked.

"Tell her what?" Lawrence and Sophia spoke up but was ignored.

"Tell me what?" Cam looked at her boyfriend with mirth and glee. "Oh, please, tell me that it was just as awkward as everyone else's."

Nathan shook his head, his cheeks turned a little pink. He closed his eyes as everyone but Joe began to bombard him with questions and probes. It only took two seconds of their loud questions and inquiries when Nathan had enough and yelled, "OKAY! Fine!"

This immediately silenced everyone, Nathan didn't raise his voice often, only doing so when it comes to a football game. The rich boy looked at each and every one of his friends, kinda like when he did when he was in the middle of a football game.

"It was sixth grade." Nathan began, keeping his eyes on the floor. "It was after school and we both never kissed a person and we kinda just agreed to do it with each other."

"Well, it's not that bad-" Aless started to say but was cut off by Joe, who grinned with an almost evil grin.

"Wait for it."

Nathan shot Joe a glare but nevertheless continued on with his story. "When we leaned in, we bumped foreheads so hard, there was big, old red mark on our foreheads."

"Aw." Cam cooed, patting her boyfriend's arm. "It's okay-"

"Oh, that's not it." Joe yet again interrupted.

Cam and the rest of the people who didn't know looked at Nathan with a curious look. The quarterback sighed, closing his eyes in embarrassment. "After we laughed about it, we tried it again but then a teacher caught us. And she knew exactly what we were trying to do."

Almost in unison, everyone else winced, feeling the embarrassment that Nathan felt. When Sophia was about trying and comfort Nathan, the football player raised a hand for everyone to wait a second. Cam cocked her head in confusion, wondering what else could be to the story.

"She dragged us to the principal office and called our parents."

A moment of silence.

Then.

"Ouch."

"Yeah." Nathan winced, running a hand through his hair, nervously. "It was a really, really weird when I got home."

"Hold on." Sophia protested, "You guys didn't even kiss!"

Joe rubbed his hands together, a mad glee in his eyes. He looked like a cartoon villain with his evil plan working out for him. Nathan opened his eyes and nodded once.

"Yes. Because two days later, at swim party I kissed Beth Vegas right in front of the girl who I bumped heads with."

Another moment of silence. (Joe scanning everyone's faces, waiting for everything to click)

"That was so not cool, dude."

"What the Hades, Nathan? That is so mean!"

"Especially to a sixth-grade girl."

"I can't believe you!"

Nathan sighed, covering his eyes with his hand like he could somehow hide his shame behind his hand. "I know, I know, guys! It was terrible!"

"Tell them what happened next." Joe was basically bouncing in his seat.

"The other girl kicked me in the shins and then pushed me into the pool."

"You kinda deserved it, QB." Law said, having no empathy in his voice.

Nathan used the hand that he was hiding behind to run it through his hair again. "I know, I know. I tried to make it up to her the day after."

"Aw, that's our favorite little rich boy." Joe sarcastically said, leaning over to pat Nathan on the head. "Throwing his money to apologize."

Nathan scowled at his friend, pushing Joe's hand away. "It wasn't even like that! I gave her a homemade small cake."

"Which you probably got Smithsen to do since you're an awful baker." Sophia unhelpfully stated. She seems to realize that she had said that out loud instead of just thinking it and winced. "I didn't mean it like that. Sorry, Nate."

Nathan shrugged, accepting the truth. "It's fine….probably because you're right."

"Okay, another movie?" Cam asked, noticing Nathan's crestfallen look.

She picked up her phone, without waiting for a response from anyone and began to scroll through the listed movies.

"What about a boy? You ever kissed a boy before?" Law asked he side-eyed his boyfriend. "And please tell me you didn't also kiss your best friend."

Both shook their heads in a negative form, Nathan tugged on his long back locks. "The opportunity never presented for me. Besides, Cam would kill me if I kissed anyone that wasn't her."

"True." Cam offhandedly said, clicking on a new movie. "Now, everyone shut up and watch."

* * *

They finished that movie within the next hour and a half. They all decided to take a quick break. Joe and Nathan went to the bathroom and do a popcorn refill, respectively. Aless and Sophia were taking selfies (read: Aless was making Sophia take selfies), Law was scrolling through his phone and Cam was just chilling on the now free and open couch.

"Hey," Law said, putting down his phone and throwing a piece of popcorn at the couple across from him.

The popcorn hit Sophia in the head but thankfully bounced off harmlessly. The legacy frowned at Law but Aless spoke up, "what's up?"

"Who were your first kisses, Ms. Laverdure?"

Cam stopped playing with her AR device, sitting up to properly look at her best friend's girlfriend. Sophia glanced down at Aless, looking impassive at the topic at hand.

"Oh, we're still on this?"

"Still on what?" Joe asked, walking back into the room. He quickly made his way back to the loveseat with Law on it.

"First Kisses. Sit down, it's Aless's turn." Law grabbed Joe's hand, pulling him down onto the couch.

Aless blew away a strand of black hair, "Uh, my first kiss with a girl was with a girl named Taylor Bennett. We were questioning our sexuality at the time, though she did break up with her boyfriend a few weeks ago."

"You played rebound?" Law asked.

Aless shrugged, cuddling closer to Sophia. "I mean, I was questioning my attraction to people, I wasn't really looking for anything more than a kiss."

Cam shot Sophia a pointed look. "See? Your girlfriend gets it."

Sophia rolled her eyes, "yeah but Taylor wasn't her best friend."

Cam huffed, lifting her legs up and off the couch when Nathan appeared with two big bowls of popcorn.

"What are we talking about?" Nathan asked, handing one of the bowls to Sophia and Aless.

"Aless's first kisses," Cam replied, scooting a little to give Nathan some room. She took the second bowl from him.

"Oh, we're still talking about this?" Nathan pulled the blanket that he was sharing with Cam over his legs, settling back to face Aless.

"Apparently," Joe grumbled, snatching Cam's phone from the coffee table. "I'm going to pick a movie."

Lawrence rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, turning to Aless and raising his nearly empty can of pop towards her. "Aless?"

The cheerleader hummed before saying, "then my first kiss with a boy was with John Young. He was a sweet kid, though we did kiss at the end of eighth grade, in front of the entire class and my uncles, so...it was kinda awkward."

"Wow, the sweet kid has balls," Cam said.

"Well...he kinda was going for my cheek but I moved because my uncle said something and well...yeah."

"Aw, Aless, you should've just ended it before." Sophia said, "it was a sweet story."

Aless shrugged and grinned at Sophia. "Oh well, what about Jackson? Please tell me your first kiss wasn't with Cam."

The legacy of Athena and Poseidon opened her mouth to reply but was ultimately cut off by a thunderous, resonating sound of drums coming out of the wireless speakers.

"JOE!" Law immediately took Cam's phone, bringing the volume down to a more respectable volume.

"I didn't know the volume was up!"

"Sorry." Cam winced, catching her phone when Lawrence tossed it back to her. "That was my bad, guys."

* * *

 This fourth movie really took a toll on most of the friends. Aless, Nathan, and Lawrence had fallen asleep throughout the movie. Which left only Sophia, Joe, and Cam just barely awake.

"Huh," Cam lightly poked Nathan in the arm. "They all fell asleep."

The mortal gently yawned, stretching out her arm. The legacy of Mars motioned to Cam to stop the credits, rubbing the sleep out of his eye with his other hand. Cam compiled and shut off the movie with a tap on her phone.

"Break?" She whispered to the two legacies.

Sophia and Joe nodded, mumbling that they still wanted to watch one more movie. The mortal nodded, moving slowly to be careful not to disturb her sleeping boyfriend.

"So, Sophia, you didn't answer the question from before."

"Huh? What question?" Sophia asked, genuinely confused.

"Your first kisses."

Joe rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Really, Vargas? It's almost two in the morning-"

"Then shush and pick another movie." Cam staged shouted at him. She tossed him her phone before turning back to her best friend. "Well?"

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"Nope." She said, popping the 'p.'

The Greek legacy sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in slight annoyance. Aless moved in her arms but did not wake up. Sophia lowered her voice, glancing at her sleeping girlfriend to make sure she wasn't being too loud. "Fine. My first kiss with a girl was with a Valkyrie in Boston."

"Ooh, nice." Cam said, waking up a little more.

Sophia winced, "sure if you wanted to imagine that it wasn't awkward as Hades and Alex didn't basically push us together."

"Alex has a good heart." Cam said, defending the cool immortal child of Loki.

"I never said that she didn't have a good heart or whatever. It was just, she found out that I had a small crush on the Valkyrie and decided to play matchmaker."

Both Joe and Cam wince in sympathy, having to go through a similar situation themselves.

Cam, thinking that it was the end of that story, turned to Joe, "what about you, Gatewood?"

"Hold up, I wasn't done yet!" Sophia protested, her voice getting a little higher.

Though, none of their sleeping partners seem to have been disturbed by the raised volume. Cam looked back down at Sophia with raised eyebrows, her eyes going a little wide. "Are you saying that Sophia Jackson kissed a boy?"

Even Joe looked intrigued for he had put Cam's phone down to pay attention. Sophia rolled her eyes, moving her thumb in small circles on Aless's elbow. "I only kissed one boy."

"Really?" Joe asked, not believing a word Sophia was saying.

"Yes. And it was Joey Gunderson."

"Isn't Joey transitioning?"

"This was before she started to transition." Sophia clarified, rolling her shoulders a little. "I just wanted to see if I was really gay or at least bi or pan. Joey was kind enough to do it."

"Joey is a really nice girl," Cam said, flickering her hair back. "Coach Crawford is awesome for letting her still play on the boy's football team."

"Hey, once you get on the team, you're apart of a family. We aren't about to kick off one our best players because she's transitioning." Joe said, picking Cam's phone back up, now, uninterested in the topic.

"What about you, Gatewood?" Sophia asked, trying to move the spotlight onto Joe and off of her. "Who are your first kisses?"

"Easy," Joe said with a shrug, "Liz O'Neal. A family friend, first and the last girl I ever kissed."

"The pretty blonde with the bangs?" Sophia asked, having recall Mrs. Gatewood showing her a picture of Joe and this Liz person when they were younger playing at the beach.

Joe nodded, tapping once on Cam's phone to start the movie. He handed Cam her phone, also moving the two cans of soda onto the now very messy coffee table.

"What about your first kiss with a boy?" Cam asked as the title cards of the movie began to roll.

Joe glanced down at his sleeping boyfriend. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, before moving the blanket up to cover Lawrence more. He said with a soft voice that the other two girls couldn't believe that it was Joe talking, "Law."

Joe had to throw two rogue popcorn pieces from the coffee table at the loud cooing girls, hissing, "Shut up before you wake everyone!"

* * *

Cam blinked, having pulled out from her short nap by a loud bang from the speakers. She blearily glanced around, seeing the dark shapes and forms of her friends in various sleeping positions. The mortal saw that Sophia and Joe had fallen asleep, Joe slightly snoring in his sleep.

She picked up her phone, clicking pause and shutting off the screen. Cam slowly moved to put her phone on the lesser messy sided table when Nathan woke up.

"Wha-?" Nathan started to say but was shushed by Cam.

"Quiet. Everyone is asleep." Cam nite back a yawn, quickly dropping her phone on the side table and snuggling close to her warm boyfriend. "Go back to sleep."

Nathan mutely nodded, settling back to a better and more comfortable position he could do on a couch. The two was quiet for a minute before Nathan whispered, very sleepily to Cam. "Why didn't you tell me about your kiss with Sophia?"

Cam smiled, patting Nathan on his abs. "Because it was just a kiss between best friends. Nothing more, plus, we decided not to talk about it again."

"Why?"

"Because it was like kissing my sister, maybe we'll tell you about it one day." She yawned, closing her eyes and mumbling, "Go to sleep, Nate. Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N: Hey, I'm back! I couldn't really get into this for I was re-reading the Heroes of Olympus to get a better feel of Reyna and Frank for a future installment. But since it's Pride month right now, I thought I should get back at it again, with the Pride prompts from Tumblr. Throughout this whole month, I will be using my OC's I have created for this series and canon LGBT couples and people from Rick Riordan's books to fill out the prompts. If you don't like to read that, just come back next month or if it really bothers you then don't click on my FanFiction (please and thank you). I'm actually really, rather excited for this because it will dive into a lot of my OC's and give you guys a feel for them. And I know, I'm posting this on the second day, my internet was being weird yesterday. And I aware there is a straight couple and some straight kisses but I wanted to ease everyone into these characters because they will be appearing throughout this series.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am a genderfluid pansexual girl. I can not speak for all gay guys, transgender guys, and gals, or asexual people. I do not have any (or very limited) experience with the other gender and sexual identities. If I write something that is offensive to you, please respectfully tell me for I do not have the knowledge. If you do, I will change it ASAP. And as I try to write some of the prompts, I do have some friends who identify with some of the gender and sexual identities discussed throughout this month's installments. They will read it through for any major things that don't sit right with them but ultimately, I know that won't matter because everyone has different experiences. Thank you for reading this disclaimer.
> 
> I hope you all are having a great day and is safe. I'll see you all in the next installment.


	5. Installment #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth prompt for Pride Month. Rose Stoll and Bianca di Solace got stuck in the Aphrodite cabin's closet.

_Rose and Bianca are eighteen years old. They are about to graduate high school in a month. It's around the end of May._

* * *

"Mom, come on, I'm eighteen. I'm legally an adult." Rose scowled as her mother, Drew, dragged her through the Aphrodite cabin.

"Just because you're eighteen doesn't mean you're an adult yet, Rose." Drew kicked away a stray pair of Vans. "And you live under my roof and if you honestly think that your actions don't have consequences, then you're in a world of trouble when you get out of here."

The daughter of Aphrodite pulled her own daughter to the back closet of the cabin. Each Aphrodite child/legacy has their own trunk like every other camper at camp but the Aphrodite cabin has this huge walk-in closet that the cabin's occupants could use and store their extra clothes and shoes in. A huge closet that gives all Aphrodite descendants a right to borrow whatever is in the walk-in closet.

Drew let go of Rose's wrist, opened the closet door. She held the door open with one hand and scooped awaiting stack of shoes on the dresser beside the closet with the other. Rose raised an eyebrow but moved to help her mom put the boxes of shoes on the floor, leaning against the door to prop it open.

"Why…?" Rose let the question go unasked in the air.

"Because the door is always locked from the outside to keep your other uncles and aunts from breaking in there and stealing our jewelry we acquired over the years." Drew smoothed out the wrinkles on her sundress, tossing her jet black hair over her shoulder.

For a moment, Rose could see the similarities between them. Like Drew, she too when she was angry with a person, she would punish them, with a prank or a small curse there to make their clothes small and smell. She supposes she should just apologize and maybe get a lesser punishment. Rose was about to apologize for throwing a party when Drew and Connor were out for a trip to New Rome but she shook her head, her teenage angsty and anger winning over.

But unfortunately, from the tone of her mother's voice, she was still angry about the whole deal. "I already told Levi and Cassie to go to archery early, so you will have at least two whole hours to clean this closet. And before you get any ideas, I already told all of your aunts and uncles not to help you out when they get back from their free time."

Rose entered the closet and her jaw dropped. Saying a tornado hit the closet was an understatement. There were huge piles of clothes that were even taller than her, all kinds of shoes were thrown all over the place, and dress bags and shoe boxes were haphazardly spewed across the length of the closet.

Rose turned to her mother, a complaint ready at the tip of her tongue but Drew was already halfway to the door. She casually gestured to a folded small step ladder by the door. "Hangers are in there somewhere and there's a step ladder. I'll check on you later today."

"This is will take forever to clean!" Rose called after her mother.

Drew stopped in front of the door, turned around to smirk at her daughter. "Then you should get started. This is should be easy enough than cleaning the wine stains on the throw pillows."

"I didn't know that Castor and Robert were going break into your wine cabinet!"

"They're Dionysus legacies, they can sniff out alcohol within 50 miles of them." Drew threw a wave before opening the door and walked out. "You shouldn't have thrown a party and break my fine china."

The door slammed shut and Rose was left in the Aphrodite cabin alone with the biggest mess that she had ever seen. She surveyed the walk-in closet, trying to figure out where to start. Maybe making a clear path and picking up anything that might make her trip should be a good start. The legacy of Aphrodite and Hermes sighed in frustration, pulling her curly brown hair into a bun. Rose stepped over a red pump and entered the closet. At least it smelled nice in there.

* * *

Within twenty minutes, Rose was pretty proud of herself. She managed to make a clear path that ran through the length of the closet, made three somewhat organized groups of piles consisting of shoes, clothes, and other miscellaneous things that she had found. As for the empty dress bags and shoe boxes and other empty containers, Rose pushed all that into a corner of the closet. She had gotten the step ladder by the door and was picking up the dresses, blouses, other clothing that needed to be hung.

She was holding up a sparkly aquamarine dress, wondering if the pair of dark silvery heels that she had seen earlier would go with the dress. Rose tilted her head before shaking it and threaded the hanger through the thin straps of the dress.

A knock echoed through the cabin, a noise that made Rose jump a little. She glanced down at her watch, archery was for an hour and usually, her relatives did not need to knock. Rose climbed the step ladder, placed the dress next to other aquamarine dresses and jumped down. There was another knock and Rose rolled her eyes, hurrying out the closet to call out to whoever was on the other side of the door. "Yeah! Come in!"

The legacy honestly excepted her dad, Connor, but instead was surprised when Bianca di Solace, a legacy of Apollo and Hades, opened the door and hesitantly moved under the door frame, not entering.

"Hey, your brother said you'll be here." Bianca glanced behind her, probably looking to see if someone saw her.

Rose made a small gesture for her to enter, shrugging. "You can come in, could use the company, honestly."

Bianca looked back at her, hesitant. Rose rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Oh come on, di Solace, live a little. No one will notice, everyone thinks that the whole cabin is at archery."

The black-haired girl narrowed her eyes at Rose before entering the cabin. Rose hummed and walked back into the closet, raising her voice to be heard. "What you doing here?"

She could hear Bianca closing the door then nothing more. Rose thought that the other girl must have been feeling a little awkward since there was a rule against two people that don't the same godly ancestor couldn't be in the same cabin alone, regardless of the two people's gender identity. Rose ignored Bianca for now, letting the other girl get over her nerves.

As Rose picked up a flowy white blouse, Bianca quietly moved through the cabin, coming towards the closet. The two of them weren't quite friends but they were more than acquaintances. At school, every once in a blue moon, their social circles would bump into each other and the two girls would be friendly. But Rose was a social butterfly, she moved with the crowd and sometimes, she moved the crowd. Bianca, on the other hand, tended to stay with her small circle of friends and away from parties that Rose tended to appear at.

"Why did you come here?" Rose asked, putting the blouse on a hanger. "Unless you came to watch me suffer."

"Are you really suffering if you're surrounded by a bunch of clothes and shoes?"

Rose scowled, "Just because I'm a legacy of Aphrodite and I'm fashionable doesn't mean that I like cleaning up after my relatives."

"I thought the Aphrodite cabin was always clean."

Rose grabbed the step ladder, moving further into the closet. She stopped where she had started with the white colored clothes. "Yeah, well, everyone has a few skeletons in their closets."

Bianca scoffed, "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

Rose was glad that Bianca wasn't in the closet, she was smirking as she climbed the small step ladder. "You didn't answer my question."

"I...uh...need some help."

"With?" Rose once again jumped down from the step ladder. She walked back up the closet, through the open door, she saw Bianca awkwardly standing by Levi's bed. The legacy of Apollo and Hades was studying something on Levis' corkboard that hung over his bed.

The brown haired girl leaned against the doorframe, crossed her arms over her chest. She was pretty good at reading people, she always guessed it's because a lot of people put their emotions out on their sleeves. Bianca was one of those people. Demigods and some legacies were naturally fidgety and antsy people, and when they were nervous about whatever, they were even more fidgety and antsy.

Right then, Bianca was silently tapping her foot, she was looking around, never looking at one thing for too long. She was playing with her silver ring, a magical enchanted ring that grew into her weapon of choice, a Stygian Iron sword. Rose and Bianca were in the same PE class throughout their high school careers, the legacy of Aphrodite and Hermes that seen that sword many times before for exams and sparring matches.

"Ahem." Rose coughed, raising an eyebrow at Bianca. "If you didn't notice, I'm kinda busy."

The other girl seems to snap out whatever trance she was in and looked back at Rose. She glanced behind her and must have seen at least a fraction of the mess in the closet because she winced in sympathy. "Because of the party?"

Rose rolled her eyes, standing up straight. "No, it's because of the study group I had with Silena Jackson and Kyle Pace."

Bianca glared at her but Rose waved it off, uncrossing her arms and lightly kicked an empty shoe box. "Oh, please, I'm cleaning a secret giant mess in the Aphrodite cabin, I have the right to be a little bit cranky."

"But wasn't it your fault for the party?"

It was now Rose's turn to glare. "Whatever, Bianca. What do you want help with?"

The glare melted away with a small blush that crept up the other girl's neck. Bianca suddenly looked nervous again. "I kinda, maybe, need some love advice."

It took a whole two seconds for Rose to process what Bianca said, scoff, and turn back to walk back into the closet. "Really? And you couldn't, oh, I don't know, talk to my siblings or my aunt Piper? Uncle Mitchell?"

"Thought it would be more effective if it was from a person of the same age. Look, if you don't want to help I can just leave-"

Rose picked up an ugly, way too colorful high tops shoes and threw it out the closet. By the sound of loud thumping and thudding, she didn't hit Bianca. "Like Hades, you will! I'm bored and need entertainment, so tell me what's wrong."

Bianca didn't right away reply, making Rose briefly wonder if she had really had hit her but then Bianca came into view, standing under the door frame, holding the high top shoes. "You didn't have to throw these."

"They're ugly and they are never going to make a comeback." Rose made a shoo gesture. "Just throw them in that pile." She pointed at the pile of trash in the corner.

The black haired girl did what Rose asked and stayed just outside of the closet. Rose swiftly turned around, picking up a long pink dress with ruffles that would have touched the floor if Rose had worn it. She studied the dress, debating if it should be thrown away with the high tops or placed in the closet.

"You know, I'm seeing Justine, right?"

"Reeves or Alonzo?"

"Alonzo." Rose hummed, deciding to keep the dress in the closet and grabbed a hanger from the floor.

When Rose didn't say anything else, Bianca continued, "We aren't exactly exclusive, we really didn't have that talk yet. But a couple of days before she talked about going on a 'non-date' with, actually, one of your aunts, uh...Stephanie-"

Rose almost dropped the step ladder that she was moving as Bianca blabbed on. "My aunt Stephanie doesn't do 'non-dates.' It's strictly a date or not. She doesn't like gray areas like 'non-dates.'"

"What's the difference?"

"Oh, trust me, sweetie," Rose placed the step ladder next to lighter reds/pinks dresses, on the other side of the closet. "There is a difference. And if you're here to ask me if it was a date or not by Stephanie, then you're out of luck-"

"No! I wasn't-I just wanted to know what your honest opinion about the situation. I want to tell Justine that I want to be exclusive but then she sprang this non-date thing with Stephanie and me kinda just…"

"Lost confidence?" The other girl supplied, carefully stepping up onto the step ladder. "Can you tell me what exactly Justine said about this 'non-date.'"

"Uh, sure. It's on my phone, hold on."

It was only probably just less than a minute or a full minute but it felt like Rose was in a slow-mo video. She was standing on the second to last step on the step ladder, gently moving the dress in front of her. The dresses racks in the back were slightly higher than the rest to accommodate for dresses like this one. Rose tried to tiptoe to reach the pole but she barely could hook the dress. The legacy moved the dress, not noticing that the dress floor length ruffles had draped itself a little on the corner of the top step of the small ladder. So, when Rose moved up, shuffling to the right a little to properly place the dress, she stepped on the fabric and pulled dress towards the rack. All in all, Rose fell off the small step ladder and, thankfully, landed on a small pile of clothes.

"Holy Apollo, Rose, you okay?" Bianca rushed in, her foot hitting boxes of shoes that held the door a little. But the legacy of Apollo and Hades didn't mind the string that ran up her toes through the length of her foot. The healer in her push the string of pain and ran to check on her classmate.

"Careful," Bianca said, helping Rose sit up. Her dark brown eyes scanned the other legacy, trying to find any physical bruise, bumps, or blood. "That was a shortfall but you still could have gotten hurt by the landing."

She glanced at the small pile of clothes, then back at Rose who looked more annoyed than hurt. Bianca's mind quickly made the many conclusions and began to rapidly ask Rose many questions. The legacy of Aphrodite and Hermes stared at Bianca spitting out question after question, trying irritated by each question.

"Hey!" Rose snapped, Bianca pausing her questioning. "I'm fine, alright, di Solace?"

Bianca frowned, a flash of irritation in her eyes but she recomposed herself rather quickly. "You just having a stinging?"

"If I say, would you please stop?"

The black haired legacy took a pause before leaning away and shifted to sit back on her knees. Rose dusted herself off, pushing a bunch of stray strands from her face. Glancing over at the door, a rock of lead dropped to the pit of her stomach. She blinked twice, just to make sure that she was seeing the closed door correctly. Standing up, Rose gently slapped at Bianca's arm, her eyes locked on the door. "Did you when coming in, kicked the box of shoes that holding the door open?"

Bianca watched as Rose hurried to the door, getting up also. Worry began to crawl up her body. "Maybe?"

The brown haired legacy got to the door, grasping the doorknob and pulling it up and down. She tried a couple more times as Bianca came up behind Rose, looking over the other girl's shoulder. Rose tried, again and again, getting frustrated with each try.

"Son of a Gorgan!" Rose cursed, letting go of the doorknob.

"What?"

Rose took a deep breath, trying not to snap at Bianca because honestly, Bianca was a good person. Turning around, Rose crossed her arms with an annoyed look. "We're locked in."

"What?" Bianca exclaimed, brushing past Rose to try for herself to open the door. "Why is the lock on the inside of the closet?"

Rose stared at her in exasperation. "There's jewelry in here that cost more than the President! And it makes sense, why you put the lockout there, barely anyone comes in here."

"Exactly," Bianca said through gritted teeth, turning around. "No one comes in here anyway, why is there a lock on the door?"

Rose didn't have a good reason, so the other girl just huffed and crossed her arms. "Oh shut it, don't you have your phone on you? Call my mom."

Bianca's hand moved to her back pocket, where she was sure that she had slipped it in when she entered the closet. A small growl of frustration slipped from her lips and switched hands, feeling the same empty denim like she did on the other one. Rose raised an eyebrow as Bianca started to look a little nervous. The other legacy watched as Bianca looked down at the floor, moving some shoe boxes and clothes that Rose had deemed unsuited for the shared closet. Realization dawned on Rose after watching Bianca freak out for a hot second, she covered her eyes with her hand, like she too ashamed to look at Bianca.

"Oh, please for the love Aphrodite's girdle, you DID NOT drop your phone OUTSIDE-"

The muffled sound of a ringtone going off from the other side of the door made both girls in the closet sighed in resignation.

* * *

"Are you sure that none of your relatives will be coming anytime soon?" Bianca asked for the third time.

"Yes," Rose said in a clipped tone.

The two girls sat across from each other, creating two piles of clothes into makeshift beanbags. It wasn't that comfortable as a real one but it was better than sitting on the bare floor. Rose glanced down at her watch, they have been in the closet together for ten minutes which meant that it has been thirty minutes since her mom had left her to clean this huge mess. Bianca was playing with her ring again, probably getting antsy from sitting in a room, doing basically nothing.

Rose glanced around the closet, then glanced back at Bianca. "They have archery, which is ending soon but then they have free time after that."

"So? This is their cabin-"

"They're not coming back. At least, not until their free time is over." Rose stood up, dusting off some invisible dust bunnies. "My mom already told them to stay away for two hours."

"Why?"

Rolling her eyes, Rose scoffed and began to walk away from Bianca. "Because my mom is a bitch." Rose looked over her shoulder, "Can't deny it, because it's true."

"Drew isn't that bad…"

Rose scoffed, walking over to the pile she was working on before and picked up another shirt. "As a person? Sure, you could say that. But as a mom? She's one of the best hardass moms out there."

"Again," Rose could basically hear the frown in Bianca's voice, "you did throw a party when your parents went away to Camp Jupiter."

"And how do you know that I didn't get permission from them to throw a party?" She threw the shirt over her shoulder, it was too tie-dyed for this decade.

"Well, you are here, cleaning up this closet."

Welp, she got her there. Rose shrugged, taking one shirt, one blouse and two hangers. The popular girl didn't find a reason to go against Bianca, so Rose wisely shut her mouth. They were silent for a while, Rose more than half done with the pile. Every so often, she would glance over at Bianca, who didn't move from her spot. She kept on fiddling with her ring or tapping on her foot.

"Look," Rose finally said, done with the suffocating silence, "what did Justine ever brought up this non-date with Stephanie again?"

The other girl didn't reply right away, probably spooked that Rose started to talk again. Rose let her gather her thoughts for a minute, putting the last blouse from the first pile on a hanger.

"No." Bianca's voice was low, a little raspy (probably from keeping quiet for the last fifteen minutes), "She didn't."

"And did she go on another one?"

"Shouldn't you know that?"

Rose hopped down from the ladder, grinning with she saw Bianca's worried look. "I fell on a pile of clothes, I didn't break anything." grabbing the step ladder, Rose hefted up and walked over to where most of the dresses were. "And the answer to your question, no, I don't know if Stephanie and Justine went on another date. I'm rarely in this cabin."

"Why?"

Rose glanced over at Bianca, "Why you do care? We're not friends."

"Well...yeah…" Bianca mumbled, finally standing up from her spot from other ends of the closet. "I'm just curious, sorry."

Another silence, Rose flinched, she really doesn't like silences. She was a talkative person, needing to fill the silence with words and laughter. She blames her dad for this trait since Connor was just like her when there is a pause or silence in a conversation.

"But," Thank the gods, Rose thought, biting her lower lip from signing out with relief. "Yeah, she did go another...one with Stephanie when we made plans to see that new superhero movie."

This made Rose almost drop the silk dress in her hands. She always despised people who flaked out on hangouts/dates. She made time, arranged her busy schedule for that person and in the end, they just flake out? It's the most annoying thing that a person could do to piss Rose off the fastest. "What a bitch."

"Hey!"

Rose gave her a one shrug shoulder. "Please, don't me tell that you didn't think the same when you got that text from Justine saying that she is ditching you for Stephanie."

Rose took the small silence from Bianca as affirmation. Smirking, Rose climbed the step ladder, making sure that the dress wasn't going to make her trip. "Well, she's giving you mixed signals here. She could be leading you on but I know Justine, she's not that kind of person to do that."

"Then again, she also could be playing the both of you, but again, I don't think Justine is that kind of person. If anything, I think if she said the words 'non-date' then it wasn't a date. And if you really want confirmation then go and talk to her. Woman up and talk about your feelings."

Hopping down from the ladder, Rose picked up a random shirt and threw it at Bianca. Being a legacy and having been trained in combat, Bianca caught the shirt with ease. Rose cocked her hip to the right, her hand resting on her hip. In an almost jokingly condescending voice, "Unless you think that talking about your feelings is dumb and weak."

"Do people tell you that?"

Rose raised an eyebrow, "Tell me what?"

"That talking about your feelings is dumb and weak."

Rose pursed her lips, dropping her hand from her hip and turning around. "Yeah." She mumbled, hoping that Bianca didn't hear her.

* * *

It's been a whole hour since Drew dropped her at the Aphrodite cabin and it's been forty minutes since Rose and Bianca were trapped in the walk-in closet. Since the closet was basically another room, there was air flow from the main part of the cabin, at least they weren't sweating buckets.

Bianca was helping her out now, Rose was about to tell her that she didn't have to but decided against it. Her mom said that she wasn't going to get any help from her relatives but Bianca wasn't directly related to her, (only distantly, technically). Plus, two pairs of hands were better than one. They didn't have long conversations about whatever, but they did have small talks something that made it easier for Rose since the silences were scattered and not that long.

"Why are there so many shoes?" Bianca muttered to herself, pushing another pair of flats into a plastic shoe box.

"Aphrodite people like their footwear," Rose replied, hopping down from the ladder. "Besides, having more than three pairs of shoes is just a crime against fashion and humanity."

"I'm pretty sure you can live with just three pairs of shoes."

Rose gently slapped her arm, gasping a little, "Take that back!"

The other legacy shook her head, a smile ghosting on her lips.

* * *

An hour and fifteen minutes. Rose and Bianca were now talking about ex-girlfriends. Rose didn't know how they got to the topic but it was a topic that Rose could talk about.

"Wait, so, she just left you there?" Bianca furrowed her eyebrows, an angry look in her eyes.

Rose shrugged, "Yep. In the middle of our date."

"Geez, what a jerk."

"Oh, just call her what she is: a bitch."

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were talking about the pair of bright go-go boots that Bianca had found in what Rose thought was an empty box.

"Just how long since anyone has clean this closet?" Bianca asked, eyeing the pair of go-go boots that Rose was studying.

Rose shrugged, running a finger down the length of the boot. "I wonder if we can keep this."

Bianca shot her a bewildered look, "Why?"

"For a 60's dance, duh."

* * *

"You think your dads are wondering where you are?" Rose asked, throwing a very wrinkled white dress shirt into the pile that was dedicated to clothes that needed to be dry-cleaned.

Bianca paused her folding. Her eyebrows pinched together like the thought of her dads worrying about her just came to her. "Huh, probably. I told my dad that I was going to ask you about Justine. But we've been in here for, what? A little more than an hour?"

"Give or take." Rose hummed in agreement. "Maybe it's them calling you every thirty minutes."

"Or it's Jace. He's coming back from traveling for his gap year."

"Your brother's coming back? Is he going to university in New Rome?"

"Yeah. Maybe." Bianca mumbled, almost to herself.

Rose glanced at her but didn't press, Jace di Solace was very different from his younger sister. From what Rose could remember, Jace was always a bit of loner, quiet and keeps to himself. She, again, never that the chance to actually talk to the older boy but she remembered being a little surprised every time she saw the two siblings together, they were very different. But she could tell that they were close from the tone of Bianca's voice when she said that Jace was coming back.

* * *

"So…" Bianca coughed a little, "speaking of parents…"

Rose glanced at her, a questioning raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Your mom isn't going to be mad about us being in the closet together, right?"

Rose stared at her, expressionless. Bianca shifted under Rose's stare, gripping the pair of pants that she was holding a little tighter. Two seconds later the legacy of Aphrodite and Hermes let out a loud laugh. The black haired girl stared at Rose, watching as she tried to say something but couldn't push the words out because of her laughter.

The black haired girl watches on in confusion and a little worry as Rose continued to laugh, almost falling down to her knees. Bianca briefly wondered if this was the fastest way of a person going insane. Almost a full a minute later, Rose finally gotten her laughter under control and wiped a fake tear away.

"You did…" Rose let out a little giggle, "say it the way you did on purpose, right?'

"...No?"

* * *

"Damn it." Calysta heard her mom, Drew, cursed under her breath. "Why the Hades is the door closed."

Calysta raised an eyebrow but followed her mom into the Aphrodite cabin. She heard very low and muffled laughter but she discarded it seeing what had her mom cursing in English, Japanese, and Ancient Greek.

The walk-in closet in the Aphrodite cabin had a heavy and always locked door, they usually had a stack of anything at hand to keep the door open but as the mother and daughter got closer, Calysta saw that a stack of shoe boxes was knocked down. There was even a phone (a phone that was not Rose's) was smacked down on the floor at the foot of the dress.

"We really need to install a door jamb," Calysta said to her mom, then cocked her head to the side. "Is...someone in there with her?"

Drew and Calysta kept quiet for a moment, hearing the laughter from before a little louder but still muffled by the door. Calysta shook her head and thought, Seriously, Rose? You're already in enough trouble.

She watched as her mom got an angry look in her eyes as she mumbled a curse in Japanese, picked up the phone and yanked the door the open. "Rose Stoll!"

The first thing that Calysta saw was Bianca di Solace throwing a white striped, black vest at her older sister. Calysta knew Bianca di Solace, they were in the Film club at school. Bianca and Rose laughing and throwing clothes at each other were a little weird, considering that they never ran in the same social groups and they weren't friends.

Hearing her name, Rose immediately went rigid, dropping an off shoulder shirt. Her laughter stopped and she looked just a tad embarrassed. "Mom. Calysta."

Calysta had to give her sister some props, she recomposed herself rather quick. She glanced up at her mom, Drew didn't give away if she was mad or surprised or unsurprised. Then Calysta looked over at her sister, she had the same confident mask she wore almost all the time. (The same one that Calysta saw in the pictures of when her mom was younger.) And finally, Calysta settled her gaze on Bianca. Poor Bianca looked like she gotten a bad sunburn.

"Bianca." Drew's voice was like honey, a question hidden somewhere in there.

"Mrs. Stoll." Bianca ducked her head, "I-we-there's…"

"Mom," Rose cut in, stepping forward. "You said that I can't get any help from any of my relatives, you never said anything about getting help from anyone else."

"So...Bianca was in the closet with you...because of she's helpful?" Calysta tried not call bullshit right there and then but before she could, her mom stepped in and looked at Bianca.

"Come on, Bianca," Drew said, handing the legacy the phone that Calysta and Drew found outside the closet. "You've been in here? Will was getting worried about not getting a hold of you."

Bianca winced and moved over, taking her phone with a thankful smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Stoll."

Drew nodded her head towards the doorway. "Let's get you out before someone noticed you've been in the cabin alone with my daughter for some time now." She didn't have the embarrassing parent tease or the angry one, but rather a more of a mischievous prankster. Huh. Calysta smirked at her mom, catching on the subtle implications and so did Rose if her glare behind Bianca's was any indication.

Oblivious Bianca moved out of the closet with Drew, giving both Rose and Calysta a goodbye. Calysta watched as Drew led Bianca out of the cabin before turning to her older sister with a giggle. "Two lesbians got trapped in a closet together? How ironic is that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is the fourth prompt: Closet but I fell behind a bit. I'm thinking when I skip a day or two, I'll probably post those at the end of the month. Hoped you liked it! It was a little hard it get in the mindset of Drew again, and I know she doesn't kinda sound like her in this one-shot but I promise, it will get better.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am a genderfluid pansexual girl. I can not speak for all gay guys, transgender guys, and gals, or asexual people. I do not have any (or very limited) experience with the other gender and sexual identities. If I write something that is offensive to you, please respectfully tell me for I do not have the knowledge. If you do, I will change it ASAP. And as I try to write some of the prompts, I do have some friends who identify with some of the gender and sexual identities discussed throughout this month's installments. They will read it through for any major things that don't sit right with them but ultimately, I know that it won't matter because everyone has different experiences. Thank you for reading this disclaimer.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so that is the parent demigods and their children that will appear throughout the series! (Plus Sally and Paul’s daughter.) There will other minor characters from friends to significant others that will also appear throughout the series but it depends if they are necessary or not to the one-shot (or two-shot).
> 
> I am going to put up the first chapter in the series in a few hours from now! (This part of the A/N will be deleted after I put up the chapter.) And to start the series off will be Percy and Annabeth, telling their friends and family that Annabeth is pregnant with their first child! Oh, I am very excited to see Athena’s reaction to this revelation.
> 
> Also, if you want to exactly know more about the characters (all the characters that will appear too), please PM me and I will share a link with you. I’ll see you all later, have a great day and always stay safe! (This is published over at fanfiction.net by me under the same name.)


End file.
